Not Just A Ruggedly Handsome Face
by I. M. Frelling-Wonko
Summary: Idiom Series - Castle is not just a ruggedly handsome face.


This is a series of stories using idioms as the base.

* * *

This is my first non-SG-1 story in this series. I felt it was time to delve into some other fandoms and since _Castle_ (and Nathan Fillion) is one of my obsessions...Well, enjoy!

* * *

First _Castle_ fic. Be kind.

* * *

**Series: **Idiom series

* * *

A/N: All definitions come from the book _From the Horse's Mouth_ by John Ayto. If you enjoy idioms, I highly recommend this one.

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my imagination and even that is a co-ownership with my muse.

* * *

Spoiler Warning: None

* * *

**Not Just A Ruggedly Handsome Face**

**Idiom: **_not just a pretty face:_ intelligent as well as attractive.

"I have a theory."

"Oh, Castle." Beckett moaned. "We don't have time for one of your outrageous scenarios."

Ryan and Esposito nodded their agreement as all three detectives turned back to the murder board, completely ignoring Castle.

"But it's not outrageous." the writer told them, a little offended. "It's brilliant. I'm actually surprised you didn't think of it first."

"Fine." Kate said with a sigh. "Tell us this brilliant theory of yours."

"It was the brother." he told them proudly and stood back to await their response.

"The brother? He was in Aruba when the vic was killed." Esposito told him and turned back to the murder board again.

"No, the other brother."

"The vic only has one brother." Ryan said, joining Espo at the board.

"When we were at the mother's house, I noticed a photo on the fireplace. In it were three boys. One was the victim, another was his brother. But the third looked familiar so I asked his mother who it was. She said it was just a family friend."

"I remember. So?"

"So, the resemblance between the three boys was just too close. They had to be related. But what reason would their mother have for not admitting to it?"

"Maybe it was just a coincidence." Ryan tried lamely.

"I might have thought that if not for one thing. When she refused to answer any more questions and kicked us out, she said a mother had the right to protect all of her sons. Not both, _all_."

"What reason would she have for concealing a third son?"

"Mrs. Prescott comes from a very wealthy, very influential family. She attended the best schools, networked with the right people. But suppose she fell in love with someone from the wrong side of the tracks when she was sixteen and got pregnant as a result. The scandal would have been horrible so her parents did the only thing they could. They hid their daughter's condition and made her give the child up for adoption. She goes on to lead the life she'd always been expected to live but never forgot the child she gave up. Years late she somehow comes into contact with his adoptive family. She doesn't tell him the truth but treats him like a son. The boy becomes suspicious about the resemblance and does some digging into his past. He discovers just who his mother is but chooses not to confront her with his knowledge. He keeps it to himself for years but eventually the secret eats away at him and he becomes bitter and angry. He finally decides to confront his brother, our vic. The brother refuses to believe him, writes him off as some sort of gold-digger, and the confrontation becomes physical. Sometime during the fight, he finds a knife and stabs our vic. Once he realises what he's done, he is ashamed and tries to make the murder look like a burglary gone wrong. Then he takes off, hoping no one discovers his connection to the family." All three detectives stared at him in fascination and he couldn't help the grin that lit his face.

"Wow, Castle, that was..." Beckett started but trailed off.

"Brilliant." Ryan finished for her.

"See, and you all thought I was just another ruggedly handsome face." He heard Kate snort and turned to glare at her.

"Well, let's just see if this theory of yours has any basis in reality before you start entering any beauty contests."

The three detectives turned back to the murder board and went to work, effectively ignoring him again. But Castle didn't care. He'd just solved the case, whether Beckett wanted to admit it or not.

* * *

**Please review.**


End file.
